An interactive video broadcasting service may allow a broadcaster to share a live broadcast with a plurality of viewers in a social media platform. Also, the live broadcast may be stored on a server computer so that users can replay the broadcast. As more and more users register and join the interactive video broadcasting service, the number of video broadcast streams that can be selected and viewed may increase dramatically.